Baby Penguin
by Flying White Unicorn
Summary: Satu butuh uang satu butuh pacar. Kalau jodoh memang ga kemana. Kaisoo fanfiction Indonesia. Yaoi


**Baby Penguin**

 **Kaisoo**

 **Flying White Unicorn**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **BxB**

 **Yaoi**

 **-Oneshoot-**

 _Storm is over baby..._

Ruangan yang penuh dengan remahan keripik kentang, botol-botol kaleng pepsi dan coca cola serta beberapa pemuda yang membaringkan tubuh mereka di sofa, mencoba berdamai dengan kehidupan mereka yang datar. Chanyeol, salah satu pemuda yang paling tinggi bangkit dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Memeriksa ponselnya berharap seseorang menghubunginya.

" Aagh! Aku tidak kuat lagi!." Teriaknya

" Hentikan teriakanmu Chanyeollie!." Sambung teriak seorang laki-laki berparas tampan dan berkulit putih

" Aaarrg! Aku menyerah!."

" Ini baru 30 menit kau tidak menghubungi kekasihmu. Tidak bisakah kau lebih bersabar lagi? Biarkan dia menyadari kesalahannya. Kalau kau begini terus dia akan menginjak-injak harga dirimu." Ucap seorang pemuda lainnya lagi yang masih memejamkan mata dengan kulit tan nya

" Mudah kau berbicara begitu Jongin! Kau tidak tahu perjuanganku untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol melempar sebuah bekas kaleng minuman

" Lalu kau memilih untuk memaafkannya? Setelah kau di selingkuhi? Bagaimana menurutmu Sehun?." Tanya Jongin meminta pembelaan.

" Entahlah, jika Luhan yang melakukan itu kepadaku. Mungkin aku juga akan stress dan seperti Yollie." Ucap Sehun melamun

" Ah kalian semua lemah." Ucap Jongin

" Kau tidak tahu karena itu kau berkata seperti itu." Ucap Sehun lagi

" Tentu saja dia tidak tahu! Dia kan Jomblo!." Tambah Chanyeol

" Kau lihat saja siapa yang mau dengannya. Sudah jarang mandi, makannya banyak, tidur nya melebihi orang koma..."

" Yak yak yak! Kenapa kalian jadi menghinaku ha!." Ucap Jongin

" Bukan menghina itu kenyataan." Bela Chanyeol

" Kalau aku mau, aku bisa punya pacar sekarang juga!." Ucap Jongin

" Haha sekarang? Dalam waktu 2x24 jam juga belum pasti." Ejek Sehun

" Mau kubuktikan?!." Tantang Jongin

" Boleh!." Chanyeol mulai bersemangat

" Ok dalam waktu 2x24 jam aku akan mendapatkan seorang pacar!."

" Ralat, dalam waktu 2x24 jam kau sudah harus mendapatkan seorang uke! Deal?." Ucap Sehun

Sehun dan Chanyeol menunggu jawaban Jongin

" DEAL!." Ucap Jongin

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk tangannya kuat, ia tertawa melihat Jongin yang terpengaruh dengan dirinya dan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun menahan tawanya, ia membayangkan kebingungan Jongin selanjutnya dalam mencari uke.

" Kau pikir mudah ya." Ucap Sehun pelan

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap layar ponselnya dengan tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa group kesukaannya menyatakan akan mengadakan konser besar tidak lama lagi. Kyungsoo dengan cepat merahi celengannya memeriksa isi nya apakah banyak ataupun tidak. Hanya tiga koin yang di dapatkannya. Kyungsoo menahan tangisnya. Ditatapnya poster besar di ruangan kamarnya, ada lima laki-laki tampan terpampang disana. Kyungsoo sudah lama menyukai group itu dan rencananya memang Kyungsoo ingin turut hadir dalam konser mereka. Menyaksikan secara langsung sosok idola-idolanya itu. Tapi kenyataan tidak sesuai harapan. Uang tabungan yang Kyungsoo punya tidak mencukupi untuk membeli tiket pertunjukan.

" Aku harus bagaimana?. Apa aku harus bekerja? Tapi itu tidak akan sempat lagi." Ucap Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo akhirnya menangis karena harapan dan cita-citanya pupus sudah. Sebuah ide perlahan muncul, Kyungsoo menghentikan tangisnya yang sia-sia.

" Aku bisa berhemat. Kalau aku makan mie terus mungkin uang belanja dan jajanku bisa ditabung." Ucap Kyungsoo bahagia.

Kyungsoo cepat merahi uang di dompetnya menghitung jumlah mie yang masih ada dan mempersiapkan membeli mie lagi dengan sebuah catatan mie paling murah.

.

.

Pada akhirnya penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Kini Jongin dengan kepalanya yang sudah pusing sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia dapat memenuhi perjanjian dengan dua sahabatnya yang konyol. Tidak seharusnya dia masuk dalam perangkap Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sudah pasti mereka tahu bahwa Jongin akan kalah. Jongin tidak akan menemukan seorang pacar apalagi uke. Itu sebuah keajaiban.

Jongin memendang keras kaleng di depannya berharap kegusaran dan dewa keberuntungannya datang.

" Sialaaan! Siapa yang melempar kepalaku dengan kaleng haa!."

" Mwo?! Aduh! Jangan-jangan." Jongin panik

" Hei kau! Jangan lari!."

" Kabuuur!."

Jongin berlari secepat kilat menghindari siapapun dibelakangnya yang ikut berlari.

" Kenapa dia tidak capek-capek juga!." Ucap Jongin kesal

" Kau! Menyerahlah!."

" Tidaak! Hentikan mengejarku." Balas Jongin

" Ini terimalah!."

 **Bruuk!**

Tiba-tiba dunia terasa pelan, Jongin memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dilempar oleh sesuatu yang lumayan berat. Jongin melihat apa benda itu.

 _Satu lusin mie_

Kepala yang sudah berat, kondisi capek atas kejar-kejaran ditambah lemparan satu lusin mie, berhasil membuat Jongin akhirnya ambruk.

" Akhirnya! Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun! Kau pikir aku ini tong sampah ha seenaknya kau lempar dengan kaleng minumanmu!."

" Siapa kau? A-aku tidak salah."

" Siapa kau?! Kalau tidak salah kenapa kau lari ha ." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Bagaimana aku tidak lari kau mengejarku! Lalu kenapa kau melemparku dengan setumpuk mie ini."

Pria yang hendak memukul Jongin mengentikan niatnya, menyadari serakan mie di jalan akibat perbuatannya.

" Mie ku... Harapanku... Penolongku..."

" Er.. Permisi.. Kau tidak apa-apa?."

" Kau sebut ini tidak apa-apa? Yaaaak!."

Sudah lima menit laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari laki-laki satu lagi sibuk memukul. Sedangkan laki-laki yang di pukuli hanya bisa melindungi tubuhnya.

" Yaak sudah sudah! Akan kuganti mie nya!." Ucap Jongin

Akhirnya pertarungan memukul dihentikan. Pria kecil itu menatap Jongin. Antara mau mempercayainya ataupun tidak.

" Okay 2kali lipat!." Tambah Jongin

" Baiklah kalau memaksa."

Jongin menatap tidak percaya bagaimana bisa laki-laki yang memukulinya membabi buta menjadi jinak hanya karena dua lusin mie.

" Ayo!." Ucapnya membuyarkan lamunan Jongin

" Ayo kemana?." Tanya Jongin

" Beli mie nya lah bodoh! Memang aku terlihat seperti orang yang bisa kau bohongi?."

" Baik-baik. Tapi ada baiknya kita kenalan dulu." Ucap Jongin mengulur waktu.

" Hmm..."

" Aku Jongin dan kau?."

" Kyungsoo. Sudahkan?!."

" Er.. Begini Kyungsoo sepertinya aku tidak membawa dompet. Haha. Siapa yang sangka kan aku keluar hanya untuk menghirup udara segar malah dilempar oleh selusin mie?." Ucap Jongin dengan tampang bodohnya

" Siapa sangka ya? Menghirup udara segar ya? Rasakan ini!."

 **Plaak**

 **Bruuk**

 **Plaak**

" Siapapun tolong akuuu!."

 **Plaak**

 **.**

 **Mini Market**

" Jadi ini total semua nya. Tidak sekalian beli obat dan perbannya?."

" Ti-tidak usah."

Jongin menyerahkan semua uang di saku celananya kepada kasir yang tampak sangat khawatir dengan dirinya. Dengan wajah babak belur Jongin ditemani Kyungsoo yang menjaga disbsebelahnya, membeli dua lusin mie seperti janjinya.

" Ini. Sudah hutangku selesai." Ucap Jongin

" Hmm baiklah. Bisa diterima."

" Tentu saja bisa diterima! Apa kau tidak lihat berapa harga mie ini? Kenapa kau memilih yang sangat mahal eh?."

" Terserah!." Kyungsoo menarik belanjaan di tangan Jongin dan membawanya keluar.

" Wah pacar Anda kalau marah lucu ya." Ucap kasir yang menahan tawanya

" Pacar? Itu bukan pacarku." Ucap Jongin

" Wah sayang sekali padahal dia imut sekali sangat cocok dengan anda."

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan seksama, untuk _body_ memang Kyungsoo lebih kecil dan lebih berisi darinya. Pipinya _chubby_ dan kulitnya putih, mulus seperti wanita, sedikit mengingatkan Jongin kepada Luhan dan Baekhyun. Ya seperti mereka.

Mendadak di dalam pikiran Jongin muncul sebuah ide, ide yang dapat menyelamatkannya dari ejekan kedua sahabatnya.

" Er.. Kyungsoo kau mau kemana?." Tanya Jongin melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari _market_.

" Pulang!."

" Hei tunggu! Tunggu!."

Kyungsoo mempercepat gerakannya. Tidak ingin mendapat masalah lagi dengan laki-laki yang seperti selalu membawa kesialan untuk dirinya.

" Kyungsoo tunggu!."

" Mau apa lagi sih kau?." Akhirnya Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya.

" Begini.. Aku punya tawaran bisnis yang menarik denganmu."

" Apa kau menjual obat-obatan terlarang?!." Tanya Kyungsoo curiga

" Tidak-tidak bukan bisnis seperti itu."

" Lalu? Perdagangan manusia? Penjualan senjata ilegal?."

" Kenapa semua nya terlihat aku ini orang jahat?." Tanya Jongin menyerah

" Soalnya sesuai dengan wajahmu." Ucap Kyungsoo santai

" Yak! Anak ini. Begini, bagaimana jika kau aku sewa?." Tanya Jongin

" Aku? Apa yang kau sewa?!." Tanya Kyungsoo mulai marah

" Duh menjelaskannya bagaimana. Begini kau pura-pura menjadi pacarku. Tidak usah lama-lama cukup dua minggu atau sebulan."

" Apa kau benar-benar tidak laku?." Kyungsoo melanjutkan perjalanannya

" Aku akan bayar kau mahal!." Teriak Jongin

" Aku tidak dengar." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Akan ada makan gratis juga!." Teriak Jongin lagi

" Apa ada yang berbicara?." Tanya Kyungsoo acuh

" Kau dibayar perhari! Lengkap dengan makan dan antar jemput!." Teriak Jongin putus asa

" Baiklah. Berapa perhari?."

.

.

Baik Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya dua sosok di depan mereka. Jongin yang merangkul mesra laki-laki dengan senyum menawan. Mau tidak mau memang Kyungsoo menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Sesungguhnya Jongin seperti jawaban dari kegalauannya mencari uang tambahan untuk menonton konser group kesukaannya. Walau berarti Jongin memegang-megang badannya. Kyungsoo menahan emosi dalam senyumannya.

" Jadi kalian pacaran?." Tanya Chanyeol untuk meyakinkan

" Yah begitulah. Sungguh tidak terduga aku berjumpa Kyungsoo seperti di flem-flem romantis." Jawab Jongin mengarang

" Bagaimana kalian jumpa?." Tanya Sehun

" Er.."

" Itu waktu kemarin aku tidak sengaja menabrak belanjaannya. Lalu kami berkenalan dan ternyata saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Tambah Jongin

" Benar begitu?." Tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo

" Ya benar." Jawab Kyungsoo

" Lalu namamu siapa?." Tanya Sehun lagi

" Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol menarik Sehun kebelakang menjauh dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sibuk ingin menguping.

" Kau percaya si itam itu mendapatkan uke yang putih bersih mulus seperti itu?." Tanya Chanyeol

" Tentu tidak. Kau tidak lihat senyum nya? Berbentuk hati! Doa apa yang di panjatkan Jongin sehingga mendapatkan uke seperti itu?." Tambah Sehun lagi

" Benar-benar anugerah. Lihat _body_ nya." Ucap Chanyeol

Baik Sehun dan Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mesum. Membuat Jongin menjadi bangga dan Kyungsoo menjadi gusar.

" Cepat hentikan sahabat-sahabatmu itu atau ku colok mata mereka!." Ucap Kyungsoo kepada Jongin

" Haha biar saja. Biar mereka tahu kalau aku ini mempunyai skill."

" Skill? Skill menipu?." Tanya Kyungsoo dingin

" Stt… diaam jangan sampai mereka tahu."

" Bodo!."

Setelah bertemu dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk singgah makan sebelum mereka berpisah. Kyungsoo makan dengan semangat. Semakin yakin dia bisa menonton pertunjukan group kesayangannya. Ternyata yang harus dia lakukan tidak lain hanya senyum dan melayani pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh dari sahabat-sahabat Jongin.

" Besok kau harus bertemu Luhan dan Baekhyun." Ucap Jongin

" Siapa?."

" Luhan dan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua pasangan dari Sehun dan Chanyeol."

" Kenapa aku harus berjumpa mereka?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Karena ini salah satu dari pekerjaanmu." Tambah Jongin

" Aku harus bagaimana nanti?."

" Bersikap layaknya seorang uke." Ucap Jongin

" Ha?."

" Ya. Sudah pelajari saja dari Baekhyun. Dia sudah sangat profesional. Tapi menurutku kau akan lebih mencontoh Luhan. Tipe manly dari seorang uke."

" Kebodohan apa lagi ini." Ucap Kyungsoo

.

.

Semula yang di pikirkan Kyungsoo ternyata jauh dari kenyataan. Baekhyun dan Luhan bukan tipe-tipe yang menyebalkan, berpakaian terang, berdandan seperti wanit dan senang berbicara keras-keras. Baekhyun dengan _game_ ditangannya, berpakaian hitam dengan jaket putih casual. Sedangkan Luhan tampak mengikuti salah satu siaran langsung sepak bola di ponselnya.

" Goaaal! _That's right my hero!."_ Teriak Luhan mengagetkan Kyungsoo

" Luhan! Kau membuatku kaget! Lihat _game_ ku berantakan karena mu." Ucap Baekhyun

" Haha mianhe. Hei kita tidak boleh mendiamkan Kyungsoo. Lihatlah Baek, dia tipe-tipe yang imut. Pantas saja Jongin memilihmu." Ucap Luhan

" Aku berani bertaruh kalau Jongin yang mengejarmu." Tambah Baekhyun

" Bisa dikatakan begitu." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Benarkan. Lalu bagaimana rasanya Jongin." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti

" Rasanya?."

" Iya. Kalau Sehun seperti susu." Ucap Luhan ikut tersenyum

" Seperti kopi?." Ucap Kyungsoo teringat akan warna kulit Jongin

" Wah padahal Jongin tidak minum kopi ya." Ucap Baekhyun tertawa

" Mungkin pahit-pahit getir maksud Kyungsoo haha." Tambah Luhan senang

" Tidak-tidak maksud ku rasanya lebih mirip coklat." Ucap Kyungsoo meralat ucapannya.

Bahkan dia tidak tahu Jongin tidak mengkonsumsi kopi. Dan jika penyamaran dia terbongkar maka dia hanya mendapatkan dua hari gaji kerja. Itu masih belum cukup untuk membeli tiket VIP.

" Wah coklat, cukup menggiurkan." Tambah Baekhyun

Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti hanya ikut tertawa bersama kedua kenalan barunya itu. Apapun itu asal dia aman.

Bertemu Baekhyun dan Luhan sekaligus menjadi tempat promosi Kyungsoo terhadap group kesukaannya. Tidak terasa dia menceritakan tentang group nya selama satu jam dan di dengar oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan yang mulai tertarik.

" Jadi nanti kau nonton konser mereka?." Tanya Luhan

" Tentu. Ini adalah sejarah. Mereka akan tertulis di catatan dunia hiburan negara kita sebagai penyelengara konser terbesar." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Wah aku jadi ingin berada disana juga." Ucap Baekhyun

" Kalau begitu kita minta uang ke mereka saja untuk membayarkan tiket kita." Ucap Luhan langsung merahi ponselnya.

" Enak sekali yang punya ATM berjalan." Ucap Baekhyun iri

" Halo Sehunnie. Aku mau nonton konser, belikan yang VIP yah hunnie. Baiklah nanti malam aku kerumah." Luhan langsung mengangguk semangat tanda dia akan datang di konser itu.

" Chanyeol tidak akan membelikanku. Dia masih marah denganku." Ucap Baekhyun

" Kau kan tahu Chanyeol hanya berpura-pura marah. Dia mana bisa hidup tanpamu Baek. Cepat hubungi dia." Ucap Luhan

" Baiklah ku coba." Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Chanyeol.

" Yollie, aku rindu. Apa? Kau juga merindukanku? Yollie, aku, Luhan dan Kyungsoo mau menonton konser. Tapi…. Apa kau akan membelikannya untukku? Baiklah aku mencintaimu Yollie!. Bye bye."

" Beres kan." Ucap Luhan

" Kau memang hebat." Puji Baekhyun

" Kyungsoo giliranmu kini. Ayo hubungi Jongin. Minta dia yang bayar tiket konsermu." Ucap Luhan

" Ti-tidak perlu. Aku…"

" Sudah Kyungsoo ikut saja perkataan Luhan. Mereka tidak tahu sakitnya dimasukin. Biar kita buat mereka sakit dompetnya saja." Tambah Baekhyun

" Ha? Apa dimasukin?." Tanya Kyungsoo bingung

" Sudah-sudah cepat." Potong Luhan

Kyungsoo dengan berat mengambil ponselnya, dia tahu tidak mungkin meminta tiket konser kepada Jongin. Jongin bukan apa-apa. Dia tidak punya hubungan selain hubungan kerjasama menipu ini.

" Hai semua." Suara yang di kenal Kyungsoo muncul

" Wah Jongin. Baru saja mau di hubungi." Tegur Baekhyun

" Kenapa?." Tanya Jongin

" Itu Kyungsoo mau…"

" Aku mau pulang. Pasti Jongin menjemputku. Dia sangat perhatian." Potong Kyungsoo

" Oh _so Sweet…"_

" Aku minta izin dulu. Nanti kita bicara lagi yah." Ucap Kyungsoo langsung menyeret Jongin menjauh dari Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Jongin mengikuti tarikan tangan Kyungsoo yang membawa mereka keluar.

" Kyungsoo pelan-pelan."

" Ayoo.."

" Kyungsoo!."

" Tidak perlu sampai teriak!." Ucap Kyungsoo kesal

" Kalau tidak teriak kau tidak berhenti." Ucap Jongin

Kyungsoo melepaskan pegangannya, berjalan dahulu karena kesal merasa dibentak oleh Jongin. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

" Okay aku minta maaf."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab

" Aku tidak sengaja menaikkan suaraku."

Kyungsoo masih tidak memperdulikan Jongin. Jongin menghela napasnya. Ternyata apa yang dirasakan kedua sahabatnya juga dia rasakan. Tahu bagaimana ketika uke mendiamkanmu.

" Baiklah kajja!." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya lari

" Hei kita mau kemana?."

" Bersenang-senang!."

Jongin masih menggengam tangan Kyungsoo erat, mereka berlari tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Sampai akhirnya Jongin menghentikan larinya tanpa melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo.

" Kita dimana?."

" Kita akan naik ke atas bangunan ini dan melihat bintang." Ucap Jongin

" Tapi ini sudah mau tengah malam."

" Sebentar saja. Ayo."

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk naik ke lift. Membawa mereka menuju puncak bangunan itu.

.

Kyungsoo melihat pemandangan di atas kepalanya dengan bahagia. Di kota melihat bintang sangatlah susah. Namun karena mereka berada di puncak bangunan, maka bintang terlihat lebih jelas. Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Ia tahu Kyungsoo senang dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

" Bagus bukan." Ucap Jongin

Kyungsoo mengangguk

" Jika kau lelah melihat ke atas lihat lah sekelilingmu." Ucap Jongin

Kyungsoo menurunkan pandangannya. Melihat sekelilingnya yang sama cantik. Cahaya bangunan-bangunan membuat pesona malam menjadi indah.

" Ini sangat mengagumkan." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Kau suka?." Tanya Jongin lagi

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Jongin. Melupakan kekesalannya kepasa Jongin.

" Ayo kita pulang. Sebentar lagi pintu-pintu akan di tutup." Ucap Jongin

" Ayo."

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Jongin. Dan menunggu Jongin membuka pintu. Lama menunggu tampaknya Jongin hanya mampu menggoyangkan pintu tersebut.

" Kenapa?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Sepertinya kita terkunci." Ucap Jongin seram

" Apa?!."

Kyungsoo menyenderkan dirinya di salah satu dinding. Dia sudah menjauh dari Jongin yang ternyata membawa masalah kepada dirinya. Jongin yang tampak sedikit menyesal hanya mampu diam dan melirik Kyungsoo yang kini berusaha nyaman di udara malam.

Malam terasa sangat lama bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin terlihat sudah tidur dengan posisi yang aneh. Sesekali terdengar seperti merengek. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin kesal.

 _Bagaimana dia bertingkah seperti bayi._ Gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati

" Dingin..Hik..Dingin…" Suara Jongin mulai melemah.

Kyungsoo yang mau tidak mau menjadi khawatir. Dia mendekat kepada Jongin, mencoba membangunkan Jongin dari rengekan tidurnya.

" Jongin?.. Jongin.." Kyungsoo menarik baju Jongin agar dia bangun

Jongin terjatuh di badan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang kaget mencoba membetulkan posisi kepala Jongin. Tapi ternyata badan Jongin telah panas.

" Jongin? Kau tidak apa? Jongin badanmu panas." Kyungsoo mengguncang badan Jongin

Tidak ada jawaban Kyungsoo semakin panik. Kyungsoo melepaskan syal yang digunakannya. Memasangkannya kepada Jongin. Mendouble kan jaketnya ketubuh Jongin agar lebih hangat. Tapi Jongin tidak ada perubahan. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat, berusaha agar panas tubuh Jongin berkurang.

" Jongin bertahanlah…"

.

Sinar matahari akhirnya muncul menyilaukan wajah Jongin. Jongin yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan biasan cahaya langsung membuka matanya. Mengingat mengapa dia tertidur di ruangan terbuka dan sesorang yang memeluknya kuat seakan bergantung pada dirinya. Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo, mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka dan wajah polosnya karena tertidur.

Entah bagaimana selanjutnya, tangan Jongin telah mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut. Mengagumi wajah Kyungsoo yang membuat jantung Jongin berdegub.

Mata bulat perlahan terbuka, menatap Jongin yang hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya serta tangan Jongin yang masih betah berada di pipinya. Mata mereka saling beradu. Jantung Kyungsoo berdegub melihat tajamnya mata Jongin.

" Apa yang kau lakukan!." Kyungsoo menjauhkan dirinya berusaha menormalkan degupan jantungnya

" A-aku tidak melakukan apapun." Ucap Jongin yang tambah berdegup kencang

" Sudah pagi apa pintu sudah dibuka?." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan

" Coba ku lihat. Ini apa punya mu?." Jongin melepaskan syal dan jaket Kyungsoo

" Ya."

" Kenapa kau biarkan aku memakainya? Apa kau tidak dingin?."

" A-Aku.. Semalam kau merengek seperti bayi. Badanmu panas dan kau kedinginan. Dan aku-aku… Karena aku tidak dingin jadi kuberikan saja kepadamu." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Kau tidak dingin?." Jongin bertanya lagi

" I-Iya."

" Wah hebat. Kau seperti penguin. Kalau ku lihat-lihat juga wajah dan badanmu mirip Penguin."

 **Plaak**

" Kau ulangi sekali lagi. Ku campak kau kebawah!." Ancam Kyungsoo

" Memang kau kuat?." Ejek Jongin

" Yak!."

" Permisi? Kalian siapa?." Seorang petugas kebersihan bangunan melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan aneh.

" Oh syukurlah. Akhirnya aku terbebas dari manusia ini." Ucap Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin

" Haha dasar penguin."

.

.

Jongin menatap layar ponselnya dengan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa seorang yang polos seperti Sehun mengirimkan undangan pesta menginap bersama antar pasangan. Sudah pasti Kyungsoo tidak akan mau. Tapi Jongin juga tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menolaknya.

" Mati aku. Bagaimana cara ngomongnya ya." Jongin berbicara sendiri.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya, entah kenapa kedua sahabatnya ini semakin membuat dia kesulitan. Pertama taruhan soal memiliki uke sekarang menginap bersama. Dengan menarik napas panjang Jongin mulai menekan nomor Kyungsoo.

" Halo Kyungsoo hehe begini..Er… teman-temanku.. Dan pasangan mereka.. Er… Minggu ini kau sibuk? Ayo menginap bersamaku!."

" Jangan hubungi aku lagi kau MESUUUUUM! Dan jangan bawa rekanmu sebagai alasan dalam kemesuman mu!."

Tit tit tit

Jongin menatap tidak percaya ponselnya, bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan omelan dari Kyungsoo. Bahkan sampai dikatakan mesum padahal maksud sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Jongin mengutuk rencana Sehun yang mencoreng nama baiknya.

Diruangan yang minimalis dengan pemandangan danau, Jongin menatap muak kedua sahabatnya yang masih sibuk melayani masing-masing kekasih mereka. Sebenarnya Jongin sedikit iri dengan mereka. Ingin juga rasanya dia memiliki pasangan. Tapi dia tidak pernah bisa memulai sebuah hubungan.

" Mana Kyungsoo?." Tanya Luhan yang melihat Jongin duduk sendiri

" Dia tidak bisa ikut." Ucap Jongin

" Sudah Lu, biarkan saja dia. Mungkin mereka sudah putus." Ucap Sehun tanpa beban

" Yak siapa putus!."

" Buktinya dia tidak disini menemanimu." Ucap Sehun tidak mau kalah

" Kan sudah kubilang dia tidak bisa ikut." Ucap Jongin

" Sudah hentikan. Kau itu tidak pintar pujuk." Ucap Baekhyun

" Bukan begitu.. Dia tengah sibuk ada yang harus dia lakukan."

" Lalu mengapa dia disini sekarang atas permintaanku?." Tanya Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah mobil yang baru tiba mengantarkan seorang laki-laki bermata bulat.

" Kyungsoo!." Luhan berlari menyambut Kyungsoo

" Kyungsoo?." Jongin menatap tidak percaya

" Haha sebaiknya kau belajar dulu dengan Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol menahan tawanya.

" _Welcome_ Kyungie.. Untung kau datang. Tadi Jongin wajahnya sangat jelek karena kau tidak berada disini."

" Bukannya dia memang jelek?." Ucap Kyungsoo melirik Jongin kesal.

Sehun dan Chanyeol tertawa bahagia melihat sahabatnya dihina.

" Jongin ini bawa bawaan Kyungsoo kekamar mu." Ucap Luhan

" Mwo?."

" Mwo?."

" Ya lalu kau mau tidur dengan siapa lagi?." Tanya Baekhyun curiga

" Tidak-tidak sudah tentu denganku. Sini bawannya." Jongin dengan cepat membawa bawaan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo dengan tatapan ngeri mengikuti Jongin dari belakang.

" Sepertinya mereka sedikit gugup." Ucap Chanyeol

" Mungkin ini…."

" Jangan-jangan…"

" Pengalaman pertama mereka!." Teriak Sehun, Chanyeol, Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Jongin memeriksa tidak ada yang mengikuti mereka naik ke atas dan menutup pintu kamar. Kyungsoo langsung menjerit melihat pintu kamar yang tertutup.

" Sttt… Diam…"

" Kau jangan macam-macam!."

" Sttt… Kyungsoo aku tidak akan melakukan apapun kepadamu. Kita bisa membagi kasur menjadi dua dan…dan.. aku akan membayar 2kali lipat dari perjanjianku asal kau tetap disini dan berakting." Ucap Jongin putus asa.

" Apa perkataanmu bisa dipercaya?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Seratus persen bisa." Jongin menyakinkan

" Baiklah. Tapi aku juga memiliki syarat." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Baiklah apapun."

" Setelah ini. Aku tidak lagi memiliki kontrak apapun denganmu."

" Maksudnya kau minta putus?."

" Er.. Jika begitu yang kau maksud." Wajah Kyungsoo memerah

" Baiklah.." Ucap Jongin

" Baiklah."

Malam hari nya ketiga pasangan bersiap untuk pesta barbeque di luar rumah. Luhan dan Baekhyun yang ternyata hanya kuat berencana tidak dapat membantu apapun. Kyungsoo mengerjakan semuanya. Dari mulai membuat bumbu hingga memastikan setiap daging masak sempurna. Luhan yang menyender di bahu Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang asik memasak.

" Kau harus bersyukur memilikinya Jongin. Lihatlah dia bisa segalanya." Ucap Luhan

" Ne, kau sangat beruntung memilikinya. Bahkan kurasa kami belum melihat kekurangannya." Tambah Baekyun

" Ya. Aku sangat beruntung." Ucap Jongin.

Dalam hatinya Jongin memang menyadari pesona Kyungsoo yang tampil apa adanya. Kyungsoo tidak meninggalkannya dengan _game_ dan ponselseperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Atau tidak meminta dirinya mewarnai rambut sesuai dengan karakter pemain bola kesukaan seperti yang dilakukan Luhan kepada Sehun.

Walau atas demi kontrak dan uang, tapi apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo kepada Jongin semua nya tampak ikhlas.

" Ini dagingmu." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Terimakasih."

Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Jongin mengambil sumpit dan daging.

" Sini ku suapkan."

" Mwo?."

" Wah romantis sekali." Ucap Chanyeol

Dengan ragu-ragu Jongin membuka mulutnya, memakan daging yang disuapkan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan hal ini. Semula dia hanya berharap ini bentuk servis nya sebagai pacar kontrak Jongin. Tapi entah mengapa, menyuap laki-laki berwajah beruang itu membuat hatinya nyaman.

" Deer Lulu aku juga mau di suap." Ucap Sehun

" Puppy Hyun.. Aku juga." Ucap Chanyeol

" Deer? Puppy? Kenapa kalian menamai pasangan kalian dengan sebutan binatang?." Tanya Kyungsoo aneh

" Karena itu lucu dan memgemakan." Jawab Sehun

" Apa Jongin tidak memberikan nama panggilan kesayangan untukmu?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Iya? Itu kan wajib." Tambah Luhan

" Nama binatang? Tidak terimakasih." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Jongin ayolah! Tidakkah kalian sangat kaku." Pujuk Baekhyun

" Aku sudah memiliki nama kesayangan untuknya." Ucap Jongin yang seperti di hakimi

" Apa?." Tanya Sehun dan Chanyeol penasaran

" Er… Semut…"

" Apa? Sangat tidak lucu." Nilai Baekhyun

" Tidak-tidak bukan semut. Er.. Iguana?."

" Kau tahu Kyungsoo? Jika Sehun memanggilku iguana sudah kupotong lehernya." Ucap Luhan

" Bukan maksudku.. Penguin! Ya penguin."

" Penguin? Ya itu lucu. Apa kalian tidak melihat Kyungsoo memang mirip Penguin." Ucap Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Penguin yak!."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tapi kakinya menginjak kuat kaki Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin menahan sakit dan airmatanya.

" _Goodnight_ Penguin…"

" _Goodnight.. Puppy…Deer.."_

Jongin langsung baring di kasur dahulu sebelum Kyungsoo siap melambai-lambai dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo mengamuk, lagipula mungkin malam ini adalah malam terakhir mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jongin ingin berpisah baik-baik dan tanpa masalah.

" Jongin.. Kau sudah tidur?."

Jongin menggeleng tanpa menjawab.

" Aku ingin berterimakasih kepadamu, walau kita hanya kontrak dan sementara. Tapi berkenalan dengan sahabat-sahabatmu serta pasangan mereka membuat ku bahagia. Uang darimu akan kupergunakan untuk menonton konser group kesayanganku bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun. Aku akan mentraktir mereka _ice cream_ nanti. Sudah Cuma itu yang ini aku katakan, walau tidak penting. Tapi aku rasa kau harus tahu. _Good night."_ Kyungsoo membelakangi Jongin tanpa menunggu laki-laki itu membalas perkataannya.

" Terimakasih juga Kyung aku bisa mengenalmu. _Good night."_

 _._

 _._

Kabar perpisahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo cepat berkembang atas berkat bantuan Baekhyun. Dengan alasan Kyungsoo yang ingin fokus belajar serta Jongin yang mengalah demi masa depan Kyungsoo. Mereka putus dengan disesali kedua sahabat Jongin dan pasangan mereka. Sehun mentraktir Jongin agar dia tidak merasa sedih. Chanyeol membelikan banyak kue agar pikiran Jongin bisa jauh dari Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang semula berpikir perpisahan kontrak pacarannya dengan Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja malah menjadi lebih tertekan. Ada rasa penyesalan karena menipu kedua sahabatnya, dan juga rasa benar-benar rindu akan sosok Kyungsoo.

" Hai Jongin mana Sehun?."

" Hai Lu, kau mau kemana?."

" Aku? Aku dan Baekhyun mau menonton konser er… Dengan Kyungsoo juga." Tambah Luhan pelan

" Sehun ada di dalam masuklah. Aku pergi dulu."

" Kau mau kemana?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Mencari udara segar. Nikmatilah _ice cream_ kalian nanti." Ucap Jongin meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang bingung.

Ini bukan sandiwara seperti perkiraan Jongin, ada rasa kosong saat Luhan menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo. Inilah rencana terakhir yang Kyungsoo ceritakan padanya. Mereka akan menonton konser. Jongin membawa motornya dengan tidak peduli kemana dia akan tuju. Hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo memang tidak lama dan tidak dipenuhi keromantisan sedikit pun tapi kenapa malah membuatnya susah melupakannya. Jongin menerobos lampu merah karena dia masih melamun tidak menyadari sebuah mobil mendekatinya.

 **Tiiiii**

 **Bruuaaak**

" Kyungsoo apa kau dengar kami?."

" Kyungsoo Sehun masih berbicara di ponselku. Bagaimana?."

Kyungsoo kembali ke dirinya setelah beberapa detik seperti oleng mendengar kabar Jongin tabrakan. Dia meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sudah menuju kedalam pertunjukan konser. Berlari melawan arus untuk keluar mencari Jongin.

 _Bertahanlah…demi apapun Jongin….._

Tidak tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa sampai di rumah sakit yang diteriaki Baekhyun sebelum mereka berpisah. Dengan panik Kyungsoo mencari sosok Jongin, apapun itu. Mata ngantuknya, senyum nya yang membosankan ataupun tinggi badannya yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa kecil bila berada di dekatnya.

Mencari nama Kim Jongin diantara pasien, nama yang semalaman membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Yang membuat hari-harinya menjadi kosong.

" Kim Jongin? Disana."

Tanpa menunggu lagi Kyungsoo berlari menuju arah tunjukan tangan perawat. Mendapati seorang laki-laki yang diam saja dengan darah yang masih mengalir di kepalanya.

" Jongin! Jongin bangun..! Jongin jangan tinggalkan aku! Kau tahu Penguin mu ini tidak bisa tidur semenjak perpisahan kita. Aku terlalu keras kepala! Dan kau terlalu bodoh! Kumohon bangun!."

Tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari Jongin. Kyungsoo semakin menangis keras.

" Jongiin! Bangun! Aku mencintaimu.. Kumohon bertahanlah.."

" Kenapa suara penguin bisa sekeras ini? Kau membangunkan satu rumah sakit Kyung." Jongin berbicara pelan tanpa membuka matanya

" Jo..Jongin? Kau masih hidup?."

" Aku tidak apa-apa Kyung. Hanya saja belum dibersihkan saja darahnya."

Jongin memberikan _wink_ nya kepada Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo malu setengah mati.

" Lalu mengapa kau diam saja daritadi ha!."

" Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana my baby penguin berbicara. Peluklah aku." Ucap Jongin

" Tidak! Kau bodoh! Kau jahat! Kau jorok!."

" Yes I _I love you too_ Kyung."

Kyungsoo menangis di pelukan Jongin, memegang kuat-kuat laki-laki yang dicintainya tanpa ia sadari itu. Berharap hanya ini mimpi buruknya.

" Aku akan menjagamu Kyung. Terimakasih karna kau mencintaiku."

Tanpa jawaban Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya. Membiarkan pria berkulit coklat itu berjanji yang indah-indah kepadanya.

 **End...**

" Baek? Apa kau tahu lagu mereka?." Tanya Luhan menatap group di depannya

" Tidak sudah nikmati saja. Kalau yang lain teriak kita ikut teriak saja.." Jawab Baekhyun

" Kyaaaak." Teriakan penonton

" Mulai teriak Kyaaaak."

 **=End=**

 _ **Selamat kaisoo hard shipper yang telah bertahan melewati segala cobaan 14 bulan**_

 _ **Badai pasti berlalu...**_

 _ **Now you a winner!**_


End file.
